Like Father Like Son
by InsaneDeathGod
Summary: Walking home from work one evening, Matt meets someone in the streets who offers him some drugs. Matt takes them and his and Mello's lives are changed forever. In a way that can never be undone.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I'm In the middle of another fic but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. This is also based off a RP that I did. Please R & R, and also please no flames. Don't like? Then Don't read :D**

**Warnings for this chapter: boyXboy love, language**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

_Some believe in love at first sight _

_But this is just lust on the first night _

_If it turns into more than that's alright _

_But right now I don't want your kiss _

_I want your bite _

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck _

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat _

_Gonna rock your body all night _

_It's lust at first sight_

_" I Want Your Bite" Chris Crocker _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sky opened up pouring rain onto the streets of New York.

"God damn it!" A redhead yelled as his PSP screen began getting pelted with rain. He shoved the device into his vest pocket and quickly took shelter under an awning in a nearby alleyway. Matt ran his fingers through his hair shaking some water off. He pulled his goggles off and wiped the lenses off with the dry inside of his vest before putting them back on. The sleeves of his red and black striped shirt clung to his arms and his jeans felt heavy and cold. He was only about 15 minutes from his apartment but didn't want to get anymore wet than what he already was.

"Fucking rain." He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his back jeans pocket to find them thoroughly soaked. He sighed and leaned against the brick wall. "I'll have to wait it out. I can't believe I left my phone on my desk..." Matt worked in a gaming company as a tester and planner. It didn't pay in gold but it kept him and Mello living comfortably in their "middle class" apartment.

Someone stepped into the alleyway and walked towards the redhead. Matt looked up as he got closer. It was a man, maybe in his late 20's, with wide alert eyes, or "crazy eyes", and black greasy hair that hung limply past his ear. He smiled at Matt, showing his yellowed and chipped teeth. "You look like you need some excitement in your life."

"Uh, no thanks. I have all the excitement I need." he said thinking of his blonde bombshell at their apartment.

"You have a lady at home?"

"Something like that."

"How would you like to give _her _the best night of _her _life?" The man inwardly snickered. 'I wonder if these will work how they are supposed to...this redhead is obviously gay. He and his partner are in for a major surprise.'

'Hmm...Maybe if tonight is super amazing, Mello will let me top more often!' Matt thought excitedly. "What do you suggest?"

The man grinned and pulled a baggy with 2 purple pills in it from his trench coat pocket. "Take these about 10 minutes before intercourse." He tossed them to Matt. "Have fun with your _man_." Then he left.

Matt stood there with the pills in hand and his mouth open a little. "How…did he know?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rain stopped roughly 30 minutes later. Matt groaned softly and pulled himself away from the wall. "Finally!" He started home again. On his way he stopped by a small drugstore and bought a monster. About 5 minutes away from his apartment he opened it and took the pills.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once home he threw the door open. "Honey I'm hooooome ~! Ouch!" Matt cried out as he was hit in the chest with a leather boot. "What was that for Mells?"

"For being late." The blonde grumbled.

"Awwe did you miss me?" Matt smirked and walked over to the blonde and put his hands on Mello's hips.

"N-No!" He blushed lightly. "Why would I?"

"Well that's a shame." Matt pulled him close and ground his hips against Mello's softly and moving his mouth to the blonde's ear. He licked the outer shell of it, causing Mello to bite his lip to stifle his moan. "Because I missed you. A lot."

Mello pushed him back a little. "You horny bastard! We went a round this morning."

"But," Matt pulled him close again and groped his ass. "That was then. This is now."

Mello squeaked and shoved him away. "Don't be so touchy feely. You haven't been good enough to touch me, my little uke." The blonde smirked.

Matt growled and pinned him against the door. "I'll show you who the uke around here is!"

Mello snickered. "It's you. But, if you can give me a good reason, I'll let you top tonight."

"I went to the store at 3am this morning to buy you chocolate." he stated and began biting and sucking on Mello's neck.

"Fair...ngh...enough" Mello tilted his head back giving Matt better access. The redhead trailed kisses up the other's neck to his lips. Matt kissed him roughly as he unzipped the blonde's leather vest with one hand and palmed his growing erection with the other.

Mello moaned into the kiss sending vibrations over Matt's tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss, resulting in Matt winning due to him continuing his ministrations. Mello didn't mind. His redhead wouldn't be topping either way.

Matt smirked thinking he was in control as he took his hand, that was ghosting touches over the blonde's chest, and brought it down to assist his other hand in the undoing of Mello's leather pants. The blonde bucked his hips slightly, growing impatient. Matt chuckled, "Easy there cowboy. You'll get a ride soon enough."

Mello blushed. "S-shut up."

As Matt got the laces undone, he pulled the blonde's pants down with practiced ease. "Going commando, I see." He smirked taking the tip of Mello's member into his mouth.

The blonde gasped, fisting a hand in Matt's scarlet locks, pulling his head forward. "O-of course." He moaned throatily as Matt took him all the way in.

The redhead released Mello's hips allowing the blonde to thrust into his mouth.

"M-Matt...ha ngh..."

Matt hummed, sending vibrations through Mello's cock.

"Ngh!" The blonde threw his head back. "Fuck...I'm c-coming..."

Matt sucked hard once more, eager to taste his lover's essence.

The blonde moaned Matt's name as he shot off in the redhead's mouth.

Said man swallowed eagerly and licked him clean. He stood up and held mello's waist to keep his legs from giving out.

"Th-that was amazing Matt..."

Matt smirked. "Ready for more?"

"Bedroom...now." He ordered.

The redhead chuckled as he was pulled to the bedroom by his blonde lover. Mello hopped onto the bed with Matt crawling over top of him. "Ready for a wild night babe?"

"Give me a good ride." The blonde smirked as the excited redhead stripped them both of their clothes.

Matt took Mello's hardenings member into his mouth as he prodded the outside of the blonde's entrance.

Mello moaned. "M-Matt...ha...ngh..." He eyes widened as Matt slid a finger into him. He pushed Matt off and then pinned him down on the bed.

"Hey! You said I could top!" Matt cried out in protest.

"Sorry, I lied." Mello grabbed the lube out of the top drawer of their nightstand. "If you co-operate you'll love this." The blonde took the cap off of the container and covered 3 of his fingers in a generous amount of it before pushing 2 of them into Matt. Mello kissed him roughly and slowly stroked the redhead's dick to distract him from the discomfort. After deeming his lover properly stretched and ready, Mello lubed himself up and positioned himself at Matt's entrance. "Ready?"

Matt had not been happy about having to bottom, again, but after Mello had started massaging his prostate, causing him to see stars, he changed his mind. He panted and looked up at the blonde. "Yeah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Matt groaned softly as Mello pulled out of him. Matt cuddled up against the blonde, tired from their many rounds.

Mello kissed the gamer's head. "I love you Mail."

"Love you too Mihael." Matt said tiredly, his eyes closing. "It's your ass next time though, love."

Mello laughed. "Whatever you say Matty-kins." He kissed Matt's cheek, after seeing he was already asleep. "Goodnight babe."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry for the poorly written lemon, this is my first attempt at writing one. Any suggestions? I'd love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for chapter: Language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

_Still in bed, sun is beating down,_

_In a hotel room, on the edge of town,_

_Wake up baby, it's three hundred miles to drive,_

_And the truck-stop preacher, well he says God is on our side._

_And all my life,_

_I've been waiting for someone like you,_

_To make me smile,_

_You make me feel alive,_

_And you're giving me everything,_

_I've ever wanted in life,_

_You make me smile,_

_And I forget to breathe,_

_What's an angel like you,_

_Ever do with a devil like me._

**"Smile" by Sixx:AM**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It had been about 12 weeks since Matt's attempt to dominate Mello had failed and Matt hadn't been feeling well lately. He'd wake up in the morning and run straight to the bathroom to vomit. This had been happening every morning for the last week. Mello was worried about his red headed lover as he watched him quickly get out of bed that morning and make a beeline for the bathroom. "Maybe we should go see a doctor...?" He bit his bottom lip.

In the bathroom Matt coughed as he threw up his stomach lining into the toilet. He hadn't eaten anything the day before so he didn't know why he was vomiting. When he was done he wiped his mouth with toilet paper and threw the tissue into the toilet before flushing it and brushing his teeth. As he cleaned his toothbrush he glanced at his torso in the mirror, he had slept in a pair of red plaid boxers. Where his belly used to be flat, there was a small, but defined bump. "What the hell...? Mello!" Matt ran out of the bathroom and into the blonde who had come running upon hearing his name.

"Matt! Are you okay?!" The blonde helped his lover up.

"I'm fat! Look!" Matt pointed at his belly.

Mello looked at the bump. "Hmm..." He ran his hands over it. "That isn't fat...it feels solid..." The blonde's blood ran cold. "We are taking you to the doctor right now. No buts!"

He yelled as the redhead started to protest. Mello hurriedly got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black short sleeve t-shirt, and then dressed Matt in grey skinny jeans and his usual black and white striped shirt and vest. "Alright let's go." He dragged the redhead down to his camaro and shoved him into the passenger seat, which was something that would never normally happen. Then climbed into the driver's seat where he started the engine and floored the gas pedal, driving to the nearest hospital.

They soon arrived and Mello took them in through the ER, and then walked up to the desk quickly.

The man at the desk looked up at him questioningly. "What's the emergency?"

"I want to get my boyfriend tested for cancer. Now."

"Just a minute please sir. Your name, and your partner's name please."

"Mello Keehl and Matt Jeevas."

"Take a seat, and I'll page a doctor."

Mello growled and stalked to the waiting room where he saw beside Matt who was shamelessly smoking. The blonde screeched and quickly put it out. "Don't smoke those!"

"Geez Mells take it easy."

Mello sat next to him sighing loudly. "I'm sorry..." He hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong Mells?"

"What if you're going to die?"

"I'll be fine don't worry" The redhead smiled softly at his companion. "I promise."

Soon after, they were both, escorted to a room by a nurse. She smiled kindly at them. "Please sit." She gestured for Matt to sit on the bed and pulled out a needle. "I'm going to take a quick blood sample." Matt winced as the needle penetrated the skin on the underside of his elbow. Soon the nurse pulled the needle out. "There, all done. I'll take this down to the lab and I'll be back shortly." She left the room leaving the two alone with each other and their thoughts.

Mello looked at Matt. "I don't want to lose you."

The redhead smiled holding his lover's hand. "Don't worry. You're stuck with me for life."

"I used to think that that was a bad thing."

Matt kissed him softly. "I'm glad I changed your mind."

They sat in the room together for a little over an hour, talking about this and that, avoiding any heavy topics.

The nurse came back into the room with an ultrasound machine.

Mello stood up quickly. "Well?!"

"Relax. There were no traces of cancerous cells. However, I need to test something." She turned to Matt who was sitting on the bed. "Lay down please and lift your shirt up." After Matt did what she had asked, she took a tube of jelly out and smeared a good amount onto his belly, and turned on the machine.

"What are you doing? Isn't that what you do for pregnancy ultrasounds?"

"Yes." The nurse put the scanner to Matt's belly and moved it around. Soon the mystery of the redhead's belly bulge was solved. He was pregnant. "Congrats you two!" The nurse cried in joy.

Mello almost fell on the floor after hearing this. "The fuck?! How is that possible?"

Just then a tall, dark haired man walked into the room. "I'll let the doc explain." The nurse left the room after giving the two men a thumbs up.

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Hello, I'm doctor Rays. Now, to answer your questions; in Matt's blood stream we found traces of Tydolf, which creates a temporary womb within the body where a fetus will grow after intercourse. It was very popular with gay couples and infertile women a few years ago. However, it was outlawed due to the dangers to the body and the fatality rate."

Matt sat in silence, shocked, looking at his jelly-covered belly.

"Will Matt be okay? What about the baby?"

"We can abort the pregnancy, which will ensure his well being. I can't make any promises if you decide to carry it, however."

Mello looked from Matt, who was still staring at his belly, to Rays, who was watching the both of them.

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

Rays nodded and left the room.

"I want to keep it Mells..."

"Are you sure?" Mello took his hand. "I don't want to lose you..."

Matt smiled. "How many times must I tell you? Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Mello sat on the bed beside Matt, and placed a hand on his belly. "We're going to be parents at 19." He chuckled. "To think that's what most straight couples have to worry about."

Rays soon came back in.

"We want to keep it." Mello told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rays sighed softly. "Alright. I'll get you all the vitamins you'll need. Also, I want you to visit me every two weeks to reduce health risks."

Matt got up pulling his shirt back down. "Thank you doctor."

After receiving the vitamins and supplements for Matt, the pair went shopping for baby supplies. They bought a soft light green colored paint for the baby's nursery, which they decided would be Matt's old gaming room, and a dark colored wooden crib. After getting those two things they returned home to their apartment. Mello was in the clouds. He was going to have a child, almost naturally, with his lover.

Matt smiled at the blonde. "I can't wait!" He caressed his belly softly.

Mello laughed and kissed him. "Neither can I."

Things couldn't be better for the two. Or so they thought, but that joy would be mixed with lethal doses of pain 9 months later. Things would definitely not be okay for the two.


End file.
